dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aeducan Thaig
Topsider's Quest In the article it mentions that this zone is the start of the Topsider's Honor. I just cleared Aeducan Thaig and there was no mention of this side-quest. The original poster might have confused it with Ortan Thaig, which is listed in the page for Topsider's Honor. Can someone confirm? -- 03:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I found Topsider's Hilt in Caridin's Cross. I suppose that either the original poster was wrong, or that it depends upon where you go first. I, too, received the "Topsider's" quest first while in Caridin's Cross, after looting some nameless Darkspawn, past the exit to the "Deep Roads" that the PC finds SW of the entry area.--Oferphuxake (talk) 00:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Map I went with Harrowmont; after playing as his champion, confronting the Prince's lackey and telling him to sod off, the map is quite different in this article than the one I see; only a narrow portion of the stone-hewn walkway was accessible, for example.--Oferphuxake (talk) 23:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :The map is always the same. Perhaps, you're just not looking hard enough? Polymer (talk) 23:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply. While I don't think anyone outside of this game's developers can say that "the map is always the same," I hope you'll help me out here. I can't get "north" or "behind" of the entry point; what have I missed? Thanks again for your attention!--Oferphuxake (talk) 01:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, that? You can't get there. The person who posted the map must have used some kind of cheat to remove all "fog of war". That part isn't supposed to be accessible. Polymer (talk) 07:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Viktoria Landers and Henio0 for the edits, that's much clearer and exactly what I was going for. Great Thaig In a letter discussing the construction of the highway/outpost under Crestwood that links Aeducan Thaig to Gundaar Thaig, Aeducan Thaig is specifically referred to as the Great Thaig of Aeducan. Should the article be amended to include this? Maybe move Aeducan thaig in the template to sit next to Orzamaar, Kal-Hirol, and Kal-Sharok?--Swampshade (talk) 23:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I think there were lots of grat thaigs about in antiquity. I am not sure which letter you refer to, so I don't know if it mentions Aeducan as a restored great thaig in the dragon age (as in time-wise), or if it refers back to ancient times when Aeducan was in fact a great thaig. Because now, 9:42 Dragon that is, there are only three great thaigs (Orzammar, Kal-Sharok, and the restored Kal'Hirol), all the others are now known as "lost thaigs" or simply "thaigs". henioo (da talk page) 09:08, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :: The letter is old, and refers to Aeducan in its heyday. The reason it's important is because great thaigs were a rarity there were only 12 of them. So if Aeducan is a great thaig, lost or not that needs to be noted.--Swampshade (talk) 14:41, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :::While what you claim is true, and that plaque saying "Great Thaig of Aeducan" it also says "Soaring Thaig of Gundaar". What's a soaring thaig? I don't think we should take literally every word of the plaque, these were most likely pompous words that proud dwarves exchange with one another. Unless there is opposition I think we should wait for another reference of the "Aeducan Great Thaig" before this hypothesis turns into a certainty and can be added in the wiki. 09:49, October 15, 2017 (UTC)